nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse
is an incurable that afflicts mages and turns them into living weapons. The Zero Effect seems somehow associated with the Eclipse, but their connection is unclear. The biggest danger posed by the virus is that the infected must repeatedly murder other sentient beings to keep its power stable, lest it kills them. Virus The exact origins and nature of the are unknown,Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force Vol.2 Record 08 Magic Dictionary. but it is believed to have originated in the times of Ancient Belka. Curren Hückebein refers to purported source of the infection as the and believes it to be in possession of Hades Vandein. The infection can be contracted either though contact with the "Seed of Origin", through physical contact with a Reactor (in Thoma's case, Lily), or through a deliberate spread by Eclipse Drivers (like Matti and Digo). The infection kills most ordinary humans almost instantly; mages seem to fare somewhat better. An Eclipse infectee undergoes several stages of infection before emerging as a fully-fledged "Eclipse Driver". Drivers possess tremendous regenerative abilities, as well as access to Eclipse equipment and various abilities known as "viralizings". On the downside, they become irritable and spiteful, requiring a lot of self-control to avoid attacking everyone on sight, commonly leading to an untimely violent death. Even Drivers who survive long enough eventually succumb to their regenerative abilities, which go out of control and turn them into mindless blobs of meat. Equipment Eclipse Drivers have access to a number of unique equipment pieces, such as and Reactors. Divider EC Dividers are a category of Eclipse Weapons, which are similar to Armed Devices but possess the shared "Magic Killer" function, which dispels any effects or constructs driven by magic.Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force Vol.2 Record 07 Magic Dictionary. When reacted, the Divider links with the user and changes occur both in its appearance and the inner frame.Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force Vol.2 Record 06 Magic Dictionary. The Vandein Corporation also creates Replica Dividers that bear similar powers. Reactor A Reactor is a construct that, when inserted into an Eclipse infectee's body, brings out their own and their Divider's power to the utmost.Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force Record 08, Cypha and Lily's conversation. They come in many shapes; from devices to humanoids. Humanoid Reactors are known as Stroseks and function akin to Unison Devices. The most commen type of Reactors appear to be "internal Reactors," which are build into the Driver's body and require the user to pierce themselves with their Divider. Esquad |Esukuaddo|lit. "Aerial Battleship"}} is another category of Eclipse Weapons, taking the form of an aerial battleship, e.g. Stella's Esquad Hückebein. A thread-like connection that forms between the latter two is called , and the "threads" are known as . An Esquad also functions as a Reactor, as the Engage Wire enables the direct connection with the Driver. Reactions React React is the stage when the Reactor is inserted into the Eclipse Driver's body, bring the power of the Driver and Divider to the utmost. Engage |Engēji}} is the mental linkage of the Eclipse Driver and a Strosek-series Reactor or an Esquad. Normally the Strosek will be auto-equipped with an Engage Suit, which can strengthen the synchronization and mental connection with the Driver during a React-Engage. During the first Engage between Thoma and Lily, Thoma's body is affected and "something" happens according to Lily's will.Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force Vol.1 Record 01 Magic Dictionary. As a result, , ornate bracelets that cannot be removed by normal means, appear on Thoma and Lily's forearms. Their function is unclear. React-Engage is the unique method of React used by the humanoid React Plug "Stroseks", who then merge with their Drivers into one, to provide support and enhancement in the Drivers' actions. It is similar to a Unison under the Ancient Belkan magic system. The termination of React-Engage is known as |Separēto Riakuto}},Magical Record Lyrical Nanoha Force, chapter 24. cf. "Unison Out" of Unison Devices. Alternate continuities The Eclipse Virus seems to have been the inspiration for the "Death Eclipse Polution," which is revealed to have been responsible for the destruction planet Eltria's ecosystem in Detonation. References Category:Magic